shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Vincent Plaskitt
; |jva = |eva = |extra1 = |bounty = 300,000,000}} |}} Vincent Plaskitt is the Red Eyed Pirates' musician and the 9th member of the crew Personality Vincent's mood changes like the wind direction, as in to say it changes a lot. One minute he can be happy, the next he could be sad. These feelings are made extreme in a battle, and he could feel an assortment of hysteria, anguish, euphoria, adoration, or most common, rage. However his mood may swing, he seems to dislike new people but seems to really like his crewmates. Fighting Vincent has a violin, a guitar, a bongo and a flute to use in battle. With these he can play tunes to help his crew. These tunes include: -'Berserk Tune' (makes people violent towards each other) -'Lullaby' -'Exorcism Tune' (makes devil fruits work significantly worse, for example, in some cases logias can't transform into their element when they get struck.) -'Fear Tune' (makes the weak willed run away) -'Bass Break': Vincent hits his bongo in such a way that the vibration hits whatever it reaches with the power of an impact dial (excluding him of course) Along with that, Vincent uses gloves with that shoot out long, razor sharp strings and they can be used to cut through things. The strings are each up to 250 feet long. Along with that, the gloves themselves are hard enough so that they can punch through things. The weakness with the string is that it is cast out and brought in with a mechanism attached to the back of Vincent's shoulders. If it gets overheated or breaks, it won't bring in or cast out the string. -'Prisms': Vincent slices downwards with his strings and horizontally at the same time, creating somewhat of a prisming effect -'Cutting Swirl': Vincent spins his hand around quickly, making the strings go in a circular pattern towards the center of the palm. This cuts down plenty of people -'Spider Web': Vincent casts his strings out in somewhat of a narrow pathway, and when people run into the strings, they get cut -'Heads Up': Vincent whips his strings around somebody's neck, and pulls at it, decapitating them -'Thread Gun': Vincent shoots his strings through somebody with his high powered gloves -'Heartbreaker': Vincent shoots his strands into somebody's body, and cuts their heart apart, effectively killing them -'Unarmed Combat': A rather obscure move where Vincent makes the peace sign to his opponent, taunting them, and then whips the fingers down, slicing his foe's arms off. Red Eyed Pirates Tōshin and the crew encountered Vincent and his brothers making music on an island where music was illegal. Tōshin asked them why music is illegal on the island, to which he revealed that the ruler on the island hated music of all forms, and any music group was considered rebellion and was quelled immediately. So Vincent and his 3 brothers made the Plaskitt Panthers and played on top of the mountain once a week. However, at the point Vincent stopped explaining, a kid came in and told Vincent that the king took his 3 brothers. Vincent started to go and Tōshin offered to go with him, along with the rest of the crew. Vincent warned them that the king's army was one of the biggest armies in the Grand Line, which Tōshin replied to with "more of a reason you shouldn't fight alone." Vincent made a speech to all the musicians in the kingdom and rallied them all against the palace. They rushed the palace, made the guards' defense break and rescued Vincent's brothers. Then, Vincent had every burn down the palace with everyone still inside. A week after, new bounty papers came in and Vincent had a bounty of 35,000,000 berri. Vincent realized that he had to run, but didn't know where to go. At that time, the Red Eyed Pirates were leaving, so Vincent ran as fast as he could to the dock and asked Tōshin to let him join the group, which Tōshin accepted. Notoriety Vincent started with his 35,000,000 berri bounty, then his second bounty was 85,000,000 berri, his third was 200,000,000 berri and his most recent was 300,000,000 berri. Beliefs and Dreams Vincent believes that music is the best thing for you, and it can make you feel any emotion known to man. One day, Vincent dreams to own an opera house that plays music every night so people can appreciate music. Weaknesses Vincent gets angry really easily, especially in a fight. This can be either good or bad depending on his foe. If its a bunch of small fries then it can be good because he will handle them better. If its a legendary warrior, then Vincent can get himself into trouble with his foe because his rage induced shots will be clumsy after a while and will leave him open. Category:Male Category:Pirate Category:Musician